


i never learn, i never learn

by flintsjohn



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Drunk Sex, M/M, Morning After, Non-Explicit Sex, Rough Sex, Unsafe Sex, bottom!Michael, post 1x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flintsjohn/pseuds/flintsjohn
Summary: don't be his friend, you know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morningand if you're under him, you ain't getting over him.





	i never learn, i never learn

**Author's Note:**

> i.... don't know what this is. i was writing another fic and then new rules came up and this just happened, i'm so sorry. you're welcome to come yell at me on [tumblr](https://bichaelguerin.tumblr.com).  
> title from new rules by dua lipa

Michael wakes up to a pounding headache. He lies with his eyes still closed for a moment, taking stock of the other small aches and of the soreness in his body. He rubs his face against the soft pillow with a groan and thatʼs when he realizes - heʼs pretty sure heʼs not in his own cramped bed in the airstream. Not that this is something particularly weird, heʼs woken up in plenty unfamiliar beds in his life. But this one carries a distinct scent and, when he turns around to check over his shoulder, a _very familiar_ warm body. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he whispers to himself, pressing thumb and forefinger to his eyes to try and stave off the headache. Flashes of the night before pop up in his head - drinking at the Pony, shot after shot, heavily laced with nail polish remover, even as Maria threw worried glances his way, shamelessly flirting with the patrons, until a hand wrapped around his arm and dragged him away, a car ride that seemed to last an eternity and at the same time barely a minute, Alexʼs body pressed against his as they got to the cabin, hands pulling at his clothes and pushing him back into the bed and then-

_Alex is opening him up with two, then three fingers, teasing, pressing up against the sweet spot inside of him that he knows will make Michael keen high in his throat. Michael’s hands skid over Alex’s overheated skin, scrambling for something to hold on to and trying to pull him closer. Then Alex’s fingers are retreating and Michael is vaguely aware of the whine that leaves his mouth, but he doesn’t care because Alex is fumbling for a condom and he reaches down, shaking his head, just needing to get Alex in him -_

_Jesus_ , had he really been that stupid? Michael sighs to himself and shifts a little. He’s relieved to confirm that at the very least they’ve had the presence of mind to clean up after. Still, he can’t believe he’s been so fucking _stupid_. Again. It’s been a month since they’d called things off, if Alex walking away even counted as a break up, and yet here he is, hungover and fucked, both physically and figuratively. He takes another minute to calm himself before he tries to slide off the bed without waking Alex up. He shifts the covers to the side carefully and sits up, his breath hitching for a moment when he notices the finger-shaped bruises blossoming on his thighs and hips –

_Alex’s whole body is covering Michael’s, chest pressed to his back, pinning him to the mattress. His hands close around Michael’s hips like a vice, holding him steady as he presses into him ever so slowly despite Michael begging for more. It’s not long before he listens to his plea for faster and harder, though, hands turning him and holding him open, pressing down on sensitive skin, and Michael can already feel the blood rushing to the surface and he knows he’ll have bruises in the morning -_

Heʼs trying to hop back into his pants, cursing not having found his underwear, when a yawn comes from the bed and he freezes, pants up but still hanging open. He squeezes his eyes shut for a second before he turns around to face Alex.

Alex, who’s looking his absolute best even with messy bed hair and sleepy eyes, and is looking up at him with a guilty expression. They stare at each other for the longest of moments, and then Michael moves to finish getting dressed. He doesnʼt say anything and tries to make quick work of it, but as heʼs sitting to put his boots on, Alex rests a warm hand against his shoulder and he has to consciously tell himself not to flinch at the touch. 

“You don’t have to leave so soon,” Alex says, barely above a whisper. Michael just shakes his head and puts on the other boot.

“Cʼmon, Guerin, donʼt-“

“This was a mistake.” Michael grits out harshly, not turning towards Alex. He knows full well that if he looks Alex in the eyes he wonʼt be able to get the words out, will just cave and undress himself again and let Alex pick up things where they’d left off last night before falling asleep. He’s acutely aware of having made several _mistakes_ as of late. “It wonʼt happen again.”

“You said that last time.” 

At that, Michael finally turns, his shoulders tensing up almost to his ears. For all that Alex is biting his lip like he wants to take the words back, Michael knows he's right - despite having called things off, any time they've run into each other after the drive in, they havenʼt been able to keep their hands off each other. To be fair, he was at least tipsy on every occasion, and Alex had teased him just right, said the right words, pushed the right buttons –

_Michael is riding Alex hard, sweat pooling in the hollow of his collarbones and running down his back, his head thrown back, Alex’s hands still gripping him tight and holding him close._

_“Michael, c’mon, baby, I’m-“ Alex moans, Michael echoing him as he comes down particularly hard and presses his lips to Michael’s chest, flicks at a nipple, weaves his arms around Michael’s body to bring them impossibly closer -_

He shakes his head and locks his jaw, pushing the memory away. He stands, fully dressed now in contrast to how naked he knows Alex is under the sheet. 

“Iʼm done. I mean it, Alex. This is the last time. You canʼt- You canʼt keep running back to me every time you need this! Iʼm not an object you can use and then throw away.”

Alex winces at that and drops his gaze to his hands, mumbling, “I know that.”

“Then why? Why are you doing this?” Michael opens his arms wide and lets them drop again, exasperated. At the back of his mind, a voice asks him, _Why are you letting him?_

“I _want_ you, want to _be_ with you, Michael, I just-“ Alex doesnʼt seem to notice using it, but Michaelʼs breath hitches at the use of his first name –

_“Say it again,” Michael moans, blunt nails raking down Alex’s back, eliciting a groan from the other man._

_“’m close, please-“ Alex whines, trying to get Michael to move faster, but he doesn’t budge, just slides a hand into Alex’s hair and pulls._

_“Say it again,” he repeats, slowing down even more, grinding his hips in small circles the way he knows Alex likes._

_“Michael,” Alex breathes, eyes closed, mouth open, and Michael grins, finally picking up the pace again, both of them so very close -_

“You just?” Michael stands there, a knot forming in his throat because he already knows what’s coming next. It’s the same thing that happens every time with them, over and over again, and yet he keeps coming back for more.

“ _I can’t_ ,” Alex’s voice is pleading, asking Michael to understand. His eyes are wide and wet, like they always are when they get into this conversation.

“That’s not _enough_ anymore, Alex!” Michael knows he’s almost yelling, but he can’t stop, he feels scraped raw and he never seems to be able to gather his thoughts when it comes to Alex, “Fuck, just – I’d stay. If you asked me to.”

He can feel the prickle of tears at the corner of his eyes as Alex shakes his head, but in a sick kind of way he can’t look away, so he just nods, inhaling deeply. There’s nothing more he can add – he knows Alex won’t budge, knows that he’ll try and come back when he’s had time to think. He knows this time he has to stand his ground, break the cycle, or they’ll be trapped in each other’s orbit for who knows how long, and neither of them can stand it anymore. He turns and heads for the door. This time, he doesn’t stop when Alex calls for him, just swings the door open and slams it closed after he gets out.


End file.
